WHAT!
by silvergoldangeldust
Summary: What happens when Alice amara and jasper alex meet all human and they are expirements. : reviews please and yeha


Pain lanced through my legs and i reached forward just a little farther I'm a swimmer not a sprinter. I was almost their i could make it. I was sliding into another stride away from them. My foot touching the ground and what? Pain knocked into my calf. I was twisted backwards my foot remained against the soft pile of sticks it was on and I dropped landing on my elbow the left side of my body slammed into the ground the soft grass and rocks knocking my breath from my chest my leg was bent awkwardly beneath me. Water was lapping at my left hand licking my thin fingers like a dog and my fingers were soft treats. A male figure stood above me smiling as he kneeled touching something to my lips and i inhaled deeply shock touching me. Than the one thing i saw were beautiful green eyes jade green and than nothing.

I awoke restrained? My hands were shackled heavy metal chains hanging from my wrists and ankles. My foot left i think was swollen and when i say swollen i mean really swollen. It was broken i moved my ankle slightly and pain stabbed up my leg like fire. I turned just to the side my short black hair falling over my shoulder and touching my chin dumping in front of my eyes. I quickly angled my lips and blew up knocking my hair away from my eyes. Seeing those green eyes again staring at me from the bench that looked very uncomfortable. Soft tan skin and large green eyes that peeked out from under his slightly curly bronze hair that touched the top of his eyes.

He smiled and stood slowly with a feline like grace. Smooth sinous movements. WHAT! A smile pulled at the coroner of my lips a smile rising slow and lazy upon my face like the cheshire cat smiling my llips are really sore and so are my legs and arms and somewhere else to. Why am I smiling? I questioned myself quickly. He smiled big revealin his cute little dimples the one question to bubble to my lips was

"How old are you?" I asked _Fuck!_.

"Hmmm, how old do you think I am?" he questioned lazily.

"Ummm." I looked at his body as I pulled up a little to see his body. He looked evenly proportioned medium just perfectly muscled so he didnt look like a skinny dorky middle school kid. Maybe 18-20.

"Maybe between 18 and 20" I answered slowly.

He smiled "Nope 16 almost 17.".

"Wow" I exclaimed in a gasp.

He laughed.

"So why am i here?" i asked

"Do i have to tell u?, i like you"

"It would be nice" I answerred.

"Ok well your special farther than you know and you got away from the others so they sent me also special to track you down"

"Why did you have to track me down why not let me go?"

"Well we kind of gave you some medicine and now we cant let you go" He answered twidling with his fingers. looking away from me when i stared up into his face and into his guilty eyes.

"And what else happened?" I asked.

"Well..." he answered.

"What!" I yelled

"Im so sorry i really am but we had fun with your body while you were out im so sorry i just thought you were another" He apologized loudly and frequently.

"What! you guys did what, what happened was it just you or were u passing me around like a beer!" I yelled my eyes popping big in my face.

"Me and another just one your gorgeous and have a rocking body I am so sorry I really am" he apologized again.

"But its been so long since i was with someone" he reminisced quietly.

"Its ok" I answered.

'"Well" he remarked

"Huh?" I asked my glossed lips still moist.

"Well you were a virgin and you were so nice i was the only one that went in you know and the other guy did it you know the other side i think hes a fag not that i have anythin against fags." he asnwerd.

"OMG!" I yelled

"IM SRY" he replied back

he smiled probably remembering and gettin hard over it i smiled licking my lips and sucking loudly on my tongue.

"Will u let me stretch?" I asked asrching an eyebrow

"Sure" he answered pulling a small key from his shoe and quickly unlocking all of my shackles.

"You know i dont even know how im special" i told him.

I laid on my back and stretched pointing my toes and touching my fingers to the top of the bed listening to my joints pop.

"Neither do i, neither do i" he smiled

I sat up fixing my hair and tasting what was left of my lip gloss on my lips.

I smiled thinking naughty I shook my head flipping my hair as he came near me with a small brush he grabbed my hand and pressed it into my fingers.

"I took this from your purse when the others took it from me i thought u might want it you look like a fashionista type."

i nodded runing a hand through my previously crimped hair.

I smiled "Thanks alot" he nodded looking away nervously.

"Is my eyeliner ok?" I asked touching under my eyes.

"Umm I'll get u a mirror. Cuz I dont really know how to answer that question" he quickly walked away briskly.

He returned a small compact that kind of looked like mine shapes like a clam or shell it was gold mine was identical.

He opened my fingers and placed it in

"Don't hurt it please it was my moms"

I turned it over in my fingers and ran my fingers over the small engraving on the bottom

"Constancia" I whispered

He twisted quickly "How did you know?"

"Was she mexican?" I asked

"mmmhm" he added sighing

"it explains alot" I added

"What, what does it explain"

"Your pretty green eyes and ur lightly tan skin with ur curly hair and a little in the color do you look alot like her?"

"Yeah" I opened the compact and looked into the mirror my dark eyes wide my eyeliner was smeared down my face. I quickly wiped it with my sleeve of my sweater i licked it and fixed it.

I licked my lips and touched my head where a large gash was healing rather quickly i might add. I ran my fingers over it again and smiled as the skin was pushing together at my touch and becoming a faint pink scar. I smiled. I closed the compact with a faint click.

He looked over to me and smiled widely

"U look better."

i nodded

"Im mexican too" I pinned on to the conversation

He nodded "I could tell your pretty warm brown eyes and dark brown hair with hints of black and your softly bronze skin."

"thanks" I answered blushing

"in all this mess i didnt catch your name" i murmured he smiled widely

"My name is Alex Yours?"

"Mine is Amara" I answered "What does your name mean?" he asked.

"it means eternal beauty"

"nice that describes u"

Than silence wrang as i noticed my pain speeding up than quickly leaving.

I still had the small compact in my hand as i clicked the clasp to see it pop open its soft gold color shiining bright. A soft gasp left my mouth "Its healed." I said incredously touching the new soft pink skin that tightened at the touch. "I found one of the reasons how your special" Alex commented. "How are you?" I asked "Well do you remember when i touched your lips well i can make people pass out with a touch, super speed, super strength and I dont know maybe something new".

"i think i have healing i dont know anything else but i feel really good maybe..." i trailed off touching my fingers to my ankle probing than i began to focus love and warmth of life i pushed into my fingertips and quickly began to heal my ankle. Alex stared awe struck "need anything healed?" i asked

"Yeah" he walked towards me gesturing to his bloated hand he had behind his back. he pulled it forward and put it on my lap and pressed me fingers to it and watched the swelling fall away.


End file.
